


my precious little gemstone

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, F/F, Kinda, Yandere, dias just a little. out of it, ill make up for this sometime i promise :rubyrun:, im sorry for this but this fic was honestly gonna happen sooner or later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: Dia was very jealous of Kanan's shining gemstones.So she takes one for herself.(warning: blood oh god theres so much blood. and theres gore too i guess)





	my precious little gemstone

"Kanan... did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

The tapered end of Dia's dagger gently ran around the skin around Kanan's right eye. Kanan tried pleading with her, however Dia silenced with a large piece of tape.

"Pure, deep, purple... So beautiful. So much like a precious gemstone."

Kanan struggled as much as she could, but the weight of the hundreds of chains wrapped around her body tired her out quickly. Dia grabbed a long piece of cloth, tying it around Kanan's head, wrapping her whole face. Only her eyes were left exposed.

"A precious gem like that deserves to be displayed, right? So pretty... I'm so jealous."

In a flash, Dia dug straight into Kanan's right eye socket, blood spurting and flowing from the wound. Kanan screamed as much as she could, however one of Dia's hands cupped over her mouth, both silencing her further and steadying her head. Prying deeper into her eye socket, she finally severed her nerve, successfully gouging Kanan's eye out, as well as blinding her.

Dia heard light sobbing coming from Kanan. Placing the severed eye in a small container, Dia removed the cloth tying Kanan's head down and wrapped it around her now empty eye socket, letting it soak up all the pouring blood.

"Poor you... Don't worry. I'll spare your other eye."

Kissing Kanan's somewhat bloodied forehead, she dragged her towards a coffin, throwing her within it and applying hundreds of pieces of paper inscribed with magical runes on the inside.

"These will be enough to speed up your healing... and they'll knock you out for a few days, at the least. Don't want you making too much noise while I bring you to the others."

Too tired to protest or struggle, Kanan merely whimpered as Dia closed the coffin. A tiny click locked her within. Closing her eye, she let the runes and fatigue take over her.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. i love kan and dia a lot dw.
> 
> also blame ttlynotagastya on tumblr he enabled me :wacko:


End file.
